¿Te gusta la lluvia?
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: —Veo que también te atrapó la lluvia. Sonó la cantarina voz a su lado. Ella estaba allí, con su usual y etéreo vestido blanco, luciendo tan hermosa e inalcanzable como siempre. Como lo que era; una diosa. SeiyaxSaori. ¡FELIZ CUMPLE IRI!


_**¿Te gusta la lluvia?**_

 _Para Kira Kirin Passel~_

 _._

* * *

El cielo se veía amenazante y siniestro cuando salió de la casa de Aries tras su acostumbrada charla matutina con Mu, pero cuando llegó a medio camino de su morada, la lluvia se largó pesada e inclemente mojando en cuestión de segundos las escalinatas hacia los demás templos que tan bien conocía. Buscando guarecerse antes de acabar hecho sopa, se refugió en el pórtico de la casa de Virgo, rogando para sus adentros no causarle demasiadas molestias a su propietario.

Se apeó bajo el ligero techo que se erigía sobre él y suspiró no una sino varias veces.

—Veo que también te atrapó la lluvia.

Sonó la cantarina voz a su lado, haciendo que se volviera con la mandíbula un poco desencajada al ver de quien se trataba.

Ella estaba allí, con su usual y etéreo vestido blanco, luciendo tan hermosa e inalcanzable como siempre. Como lo que era; una diosa.

—Saor… —se detuvo con cierto bochorno — Athena-sama —la nombró antes de que la fuerza de la costumbre lo hiciera caer en el viejo hábito.

Desde que Athena ocupara su lugar como diosa y señora de la orden, ya no tenían tiempo para verse; mucho menos a solas. Ella era custodiada constantemente por una pequeña comitiva de doncellas, mientras él tenía otras ocupaciones como guardián de la casa de Sagitario. Pese a convivir en el mismo lugar, sus caminos no podían ir más separados.

Sin embargo ahora la encontraba allí, ambos a solas… gracias al clima _tan_ conveniente.

—Athena-sama — la reverenció levemente.

Ella sonrió ante sus palabras, pero el gesto pareció entristecerla más que alegrarla. Desvió sus ojos color añil del rostro de su caballero y contempló el gris panorama que se desarrollaba a pesar de ellos.

—Me gusta la lluvia, ¿a ti te gusta Seiya?

Él pareció darse cuenta de que estuvo observándola todo el tiempo, desvió la mirada a su vez y contempló el paisaje. El aguacero no tenía intenciones de parar, mientras el silencio los envolvía la lluvia crecía en intensidad

—Hubo un tiempo en el que me gustaba más —reconoció tras algunos segundos.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Supongo que antes disfrutaba más de ella, de un tiempo a estar parte ya no me parece tan divertido y trae algunas complicaciones.

La divinidad lo contempló de soslayo, algo aturdida por sus palabras.

—No sabía que algo podía dejar de gustarte solo porque resulta complicado —refirió con suavidad.

Él la miró con confusión, ¿estaban hablando de lo mismo? Un leve rubor le quemó el puente de la nariz —Ehh, bueno…

—Creo que la lluvia nos brinda cierta libertad, la que olvidamos cuando llegamos aquí —suspiró —Salí de mis aposentos con la intención de caminar un poco por las ruinas, a veces olvido lo hermoso que es este lugar —volvió la vista a él que seguía sosteniéndole la mirada —Y ya ves, la tormenta me atrapó como a ti.

Seiya rió no sabiendo que decir. El silencio solía ser sincero y amistoso entre ambos, pero ya no era lo mismo. Ahora dolía y evidenciaba la distancia que seguía gestándose entre ambos. Él había sido en parte propulsor de ese paso; entendía de sobremanera que no podía ser tan cercano a la divinidad. Aquello no era bueno para él, y mucho menos para ella. Athena era una diosa, un ser puro que debía guardarse y amar a todos por igual, no mostrando inclinación de ninguna clase hacia nadie.

De cualquier forma, ella nunca mencionó palabra de su alejamiento, como si no lo notase. Como si fuera normal que tu mejor amigo dejara de serlo.

—Supongo que tendremos que permanecer aquí hasta que pare un poco…

—¿Todavía sigue desagradándote? — lo interrumpió.

—No… —susurró quedo. Incapaz de seguir sosteniendo la intensidad de aquellos ojos color océano, bajó la cabeza notando para su bochorno que el bajo del vestido de la divinidad estaba empapado y por ende translucía sus piernas. Quitó la vista de allí con demasiada rapidez…¿en qué estaba pensando?

El aguacero no tenía intenciones de parar y parecía ir en aumento. Si aquello se alargaba pronto tendrían a toda una comitiva buscando a la diosa al ver que no se encontraba al amparo de su templo.

¿No sería mucho peor que la vieran allí con él?

Se miró a si mismo con inquietud. Él vestía las prendas que usualmente llevaba para entrenar, no tenía nada con que guarecerla.

—No te preocupes.

Como siempre, ella parecía leer su mente e ir más allá de sus preocupaciones.

—Quizás el destino quiso que nos encontráramos bajo estas circunstancias —mientras hablaba Seiya no cesaba de mirarla con admiración, la forma en la que sus ojos brillaban o el tono melodioso de su voz, la dulzura con la que hablaba era un rasgo típico de ella. Nunca perdía el temple. Su cuello largo y delgado, y hasta el vestido que realzaba los atributos de la mujer que se escondía tras la diosa. Toda ella era una loa a la perfección.

— Sigo siendo yo, Seiya, y sigo estando aquí… —el roce tímido de su mano le hizo pegar un ligero sobresalto, como siempre ocurría cuando el contacto entre ellos se prolongaba.

Era como si la electricidad se disparara desde el punto de unión y electrificara todo su cuerpo, embotando su mente. Desde jóvenes que aquello no cambiaba.

Algunas cosas se mantenían igual.

—Lo sé, Saori… —¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que la llamó así por última vez? El nombre se sentía tan grande, tan ajeno a su paladar —También sigo estando aquí…

Sin pensarlo él abrió a mano lo suficiente para devolver el contacto y aferrar los dedos tibios y preciosos de la joven diosa.

Sostuvo sus dedos por algunos segundos que le parecieron eternos, ninguno de los dos rompió el contacto visual a tal punto que el espacio permitido entre ellos comenzó a mermar sin que ambos lo previnieran.

—¡Athena-sama! ¡Athena-sama…!

El grito los hizo muy conscientes de lo que estuvieron a punto de hacer. Se miraron azorados, sorprendidos y en cierta forma encantados. Como si la duda que la lejanía plantó entre ellos rápidamente se disolviera por un simple gesto.

De pronto un grupo de tres amazonas se plantó ante ellos, paraguas y abrigos en mano con el que procedieron a cubrir a la diosa.

—Athena-sama estábamos preocupados. Nadie podía asegurar donde se había marchado usted… —la que hablaba dirigió algunas miradas de soslayo hacia el caballero que imperturbable se mantenía a un lado.

—No era para causar tanto revuelo, quise salir a caminar… —se encogió de hombros —La lluvia me sorprendió y me atrapó en este lugar, aunque fui bastante afortunada al contar con un poco de compañía.

Las miradas femeninas se clavaron en el joven con curiosidad. Por supuesto sabían quien era él, pero era extraño verlo sin su habitual expresión huraña.

—Seiya-sama —el grupo de muchachas se inclinó en su dirección reconociendo al maestro que muchas veces solía entrenar con ellas. Este devolvió el gesto con no poca vergüenza.

—Será mejor que me marche antes de que alguien envíe a los caballeros de plata a buscarme —afirmó la divinidad risueña. Se adelantó un poco viendo como abrían la sombrilla para ella y repentinamente se volvió hacia su caballero quien no parecía tener intenciones de seguirlas —¿Te gusta la lluvia Seiya?

Él sonrió de modo inexplicable a pesar de que el cielo se oscureció un poco más y la tormenta seguía cayendo copiosamente —Me encanta.

La sonrisa amplia que recibió a modo de respuesta se sumó a la sensación tibia e intoxicante que ella siempre le inspiró, y la observó partir seguida de sus doncellas.

Cuando ya se encontraban a una distancia considerable se permitió suspirar sonoramente y se largó a reír como nunca antes lo había hecho.

—Quien a solas se ríe de sus maldades se acuerda.

La grave voz masculina vino de sus espaldas, por lo que el joven se giró con tanta rapidez que casi se fue de narices.

El dueño de la imponente morada se encontraba apostado contra uno de los muros laterales de la misma. Siempre imperturbable, siempre sereno.

—¡Shaka! —lo llamó avergonzado.

—Así que ahora si te gusta la lluvia, ¿verdad?

Un furioso rubor de pena cubrió el rostro del joven —¿No-nos escuchaste?

—Era difícil no hacerlo… —respondió y sonrió —Iba a decirles que podrían entrar y compartir un té verde conmigo, pero ambos parecían muy… amenos con la compañía del otro y no quise molestarlos.

Eso sumó una nueva ola de rubor que terminó de incendiar el rostro del caballero —Lamento los contratiempos causados…

—Oh, pero ha sido la mar de interesante. Siempre me ha causado mucha intriga la relación entre el clima y las emociones humanas. Sobre todo las que se refieren a las personas que se encuentran en mi entorno.

—¿Eh?

—A Athena también le gusta la lluvia, ¿sabes?

.

.

.

 _Nota:_

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños Iri!_

 _Perdón por tardarme tanto en darte mi obsequio, la verdad quería hacer especial para ti. Sé que dices que te gusta el KiriAsu, pero entiendo que SeiSao también son tu OTP suprema y por eso quería regalarte algo pequeño y fluffy de ellos._

 _Juro que puse todo mi empeño en hacer algo bello y que esté a tu altura… (perdón si fallé miserablemente! Hace tiempo que no escribo de estos dos y me ha resultado complicado ponerme en este papel)_

 _¡Pero todo sea por ti! ¡Al menos dime que te ha sacado una sonrisa!_

 _Gracias por este año de amistad intensa, super intensa. Tengo amigos alrededor del mundo, pero creo que nunca encontré a alguien con quien hice click como hemos hecho tú y yo. Me alegra haberte conocido, y agradezco a Dios por haber puesto en nuestros planes el que nos encontráramos y nos pegáramos como locas._

 _¡Gracias!_

 _Y feliz cumpleaños! Te deseo lo mejor amiga del alma *dibuja corazones*_

 _._

 _Y al resto que leyó esto… alguna vez supe andar por aquí, lamentablemente los caminos de la inspiración me llevaron por otro lado, pero siempre recuerdo este fandom como un remanso de paz entre tanta arena, he pasado un tiempo maravilloso aquí, y lo guardo con mucho cariño._

 _Gracias por leer esto ^^_

 _Sumi Chan~_


End file.
